


What If? Heroes Age 2

by capsheadquaters



Series: Heroes Age [2]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: What if, instead of doing the right thing, making the right choice, you chose differently?Warnings: Angst, Drama, PTSD, Depression, Mind Control to an Extent,Pairings: Steve Rogers x Reader, Thanos x Reader (Commander) (NOT Romantic)
Relationships: Avengers & Reader, Avengers x Reader, Avengers/reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Heroes Age [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640647
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the first installment of Heroes Age, there are so many opportunities to create new stories off it. I might do a series of short stories based on those, but I haven’t decided yet. So this series is based on a What if situation.

_Do you remember the tale of the Avengers? The idea to bring together a group of remarkable people so when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could. What was their saying again? Oh right,_

**_If we can’t protect the earth, you can be damned sure we’ll avenge it._ **

Everyone knows who the Avengers are, the group of superheroes who protected the world no matter the consequences. We all know the story of how they came to be, a serum, brains, the circus- Ah no, we’re not doing this again. Let’s start over.

It was known as The War. People fought to call it the great war but there’s nothing great about a war. So it became known as The War. The War where our heroes lost, bruetaly. The Avengers, they were meant to protect us, be our shield against anything and everything but that day, they lost, horrifically. Those who were there that day say that when the Commander discovered their bodies in the carnage, her screams were deafening. In a drastic change of events, she made the decision not to kill Thanos, the Mad Titan who killed her family. Instead, she accepted his offer to join him and his children, becoming his sixth herald, The Commander. Instead of the danger being eradicated, it became more powerful. A hundred years later, and there are no more heroes. All the heroes are gone, there’s nothing left. Everything is ruled under the iron grip of Thanos and his children, his heralds. But it only takes a flicker of hope to ignite change. But it might not be enough. She was once our saving grace, the hero, but that was then, and this is now. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my grandmother passed on Friday, and her kids are down and it's been literal hell dealing with them which is why I'm so glad that I've been having to stay at my sisters so I don't have to actually deal with them. But anyways, posting may get finiki again

They say the first casualty of war is truth. It’s always difficult to find out what happened or why it happened, that the truth only emerges after. And the truth, it does matter. It used to be the only thing that mattered. But this wasn’t like other wars, and we already knew why this war was happening, world domination.

100 Years Ago:

The ground was wet, slickened with rain and blood. My hands and knees were sinking into the ground, screaming as sobs racked through my body. They were my friends, my family, and now they were dead because I wasn’t there to protect them. There are always casualties in a war, but I never thought they would’ve been a part of those casualties. Both Steve’s shield and Thor’s hammer were broken into pieces, laying a few feet from them. Tony’s armor looked to have suffocated him, an arrow notched in Clint’s bow, a single bullet hole to his head and heart. Bruce was still the Hulk, his body littered with spears, the most prominent was the one sticking out of his head, blood trickling down his face. Natasha laid not far from him, her body broken in different angles, her eyes still open. Bucky was laying between her and Steve, both his arms extended towards them both, his metal arm severed as he reached for them. And then there was Steve. He was half laying on his side, his back to me, one arm lying over his stomach, his helmet lying a few feet from him as blood trickled down his face.. It was hard, practically impossible to figure out what exactly caused his death since he was wearing a newer version of his stealth suit, any blood practically mixing with his suit. Taking hesitant steps towards him, I fell to my knees, slowly reaching out towards him, cradling his head in my lap as I turned him onto his back. I ran my fingers over his face, pushing his hair out of his face, cradling his cheek in my hand. I leaned down, pressing my lips to his, a tear falling down my face. 

“You promised you’d never leave me.”

I sniffled as I leaned up, looking him over when I saw it, the cause of his death; his heart was missing. I gasped, feeling like my breath had been knocked out of my lungs. 

“Bring them back.”

Looking up at the sky, I screamed, the tears falling freely.

“Bring them back! Bring them back!”

Sobs racked through my body as I struggled to calm myself. Something landed behind me, causing me to tense as I lifted my head, looking over my shoulder. I growled, glaring at the figure.

“Leave.”

“I understand child-”

Thanos walked closer to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

“Better than anyone.”

I scoffed, shrugging his hand off my shoulder as he walked around me, standing in front of me.

“You could never. The mad titan doesn’t love anything.”

I looked back down at Steve, looking into his grey, dull eyes.

“Today I lost more than you could ever know. But now is no time to mourn.”

He took a step closer to us, lifting his hands when my hands lit violet.

“I mean you know harm my child, for it is not your time. My children, they are powerful, strong, but they are also weak, killable. You are not. You are stronger and more powerful than even me. I have a proposition for you, I want you to join me-”

I looked up at him, glaring.

“Become one of my children.”

“I will never, never join you!”

He looked around, holding his arm out.

“Your friends are all dead, and your other friends will soon join them. This is the only way to avoid dying.”

“I’m not afraid of death, of dying.”

“Of course not, you’ve lived a long life. I doubt someone like you would be afraid of something so cavalier like death.”

I huffed, glaring as I looked back down at Steve.

“You’ll take it away-”

I looked up at him, tightening my grip on Steve.

“The pain of missing, of losing them. You’ll take it away?”

Thanos started to smirk, nodding once.

“Then do it.”

I looked back down at Steve, leaning down and kissing him one last time, my tears falling onto his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

My blood ran cold as I placed my hand in Thanos’ outstretched hand, allowing him to pull me up. He stood in front of me, leaning down and placing his forehead to mine, smiling.

“My child. My Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ughh I'm kinda mad cause I have this header for the series created and everything and now I can't get it posted to tumblr so I can post it on here. For some reason dumblr is saying it's unable to load the picture but yet I can see the freaking picture. So now I have to recreate the header which sucks because I had deleted it to create a different header for another short series of mine so it might take a few days for the header to be uploaded on here.


End file.
